Jerome's sadness
by Hanna Squalor
Summary: Taking place in book the 6th of ASOUE you see inside Jerome Squalors mind and his opinions of his wife.
1. A Beatiful Wife

Jerome sat in his favorite arm chair watching her read a fashion magazine. She is beautiful he thought to himself. He looked at her shining hair and those glistening eyes. He loved her so. Those lips that skin…it drove him crazy. The more he longed to touch the more she pulled away. They slept in separate rooms. The only kiss he ever shared with her was at their wedding a mere kiss on her cheek. Jerome would never forget the way her soft skin felt against his lips, or how lovely she looked the night they got married. Silly him that night thinking that he would sleep next to her. Her body entwined with his. Never had her lovely silhouette been pressed to his as he had longed for it to. His eyes flowed along to the wispy ends of her hair, over her breasts and along the rest of her body. She caught him looking at her from over his newspaper.

"What?" Esme demanded.  
Jerome sighed, "Nothing dear." 


	2. Day Dreams

Sitting comfortably in his favorite arm chair, wearing his favorite red house coat Jerome relaxed it was the perfect day. Esme came in looking stunning wearing a pink lacy night gown.She sat on his lap his hand rested on her knees and started to slide up her inner theigh.  
"Jerome!Are you listening?" Esme demanded knocking him out of his day dream.  
Jerome Squalor Sat once again across the dinner table from his lovely wife , watching her mouth wordlessly as she rambled on about in things.

"Did I mention orphans are in now? We have to go buy some or somthing...Oh! And I ran into my old acting teacher today the one I worked with before I became a financial advisor"  
Laying in bed Jerome realized that the usual loneliness wasn't there and his wife's head was nuzzled gently into his chest...

"Oh and buttons! I got the call before dinner"  
'She has such a cute nose'

"And red shoes"  
'Her skin glows...'

"The 5th most important financial advisor's house burnt down today"  
'I wonder what that hair feels like...'

"what do you think Jerome?"She asked "I love you." He said out loud unwillingly "What?"she asked as if she hadn't heard correctly.  
"I love you ,Esme." Jerome repeated. It felt good to say.  
"...Anyway...Pink lace! thats what I forgot.."She continued.  
"Don't you care. Do you love me?" He questioned "Of...course..." she answered hesitantly.  
Jerome watched her quickly stand his eyes followed her to the door.  
"I'm..er...going to take a bath..." Esme explained before dashing from the room. 


	3. Complete disregard

Jerome shaved and got dressed and after a final examination of his in ness he decided that he looked in enough to be in the presences of his wife and he headed off down the hallway toward his favorite kitchen for breakfast.  
On his way he noticed that Esme had left her door ajar. Steeping back he took a small peep inside the door. There stood his lovely wife in nothing but a fluffy pink towel picking out what to wear from one of five very, very large closets.  
Jerome gaped at her. He had never seen her in so little. Her hair was damp from her morning bath. She didn't even have make up on. She had never looked so stunning. Without the in clothes, the in make up, the in hair she was naturally pretty. She was humming something to herself flipping casually through a closet of very colourful items, searching for the in statement of today. Things that blow in the breeze were in, Jerome remembered as she pulled out a yellow dress made of floaty fabric. She moved out of his few for a few moments. When she returned to the exposed side of the room she was wearing the dress. It was perfect for the summer day. It fit her form perfectly until it fell gracefully from her hips. It was rather short too. It ruffled at the bottom and on the shoulders. He had never seen her wear something with no sleeves. She sat at her vanity applying the latest in make up which was pink. Brushing through her hair it dried fairly quickly but instead of curling it she left it straight for one. Tucking a yellow rose behind her ear to match the dress, Esme got up and headed toward the door. Jerome quickly kept walking as if he had just been passing. Esmé's footsteps caught up with his and he looked at her. "Why Esme you look amazing!" He exclaimed as if he had just seen her.  
"Jerome, omelets are in so you'll have to make some for breakfast." She explained completely disregarding him. Jerome just sighed and followed his wife into the kitchen. 


	4. A Brush off

Jerome was completely and utterly excited. The Baudelaires were coming today, he had always wanted children. Hopefully he could love them and not feel so bad about Esme.  
He walked into a blue room so wrapped up in thought that he didn't notice when he bumped into Esme. But it didn't help that darkness was in and he couldn't see a thing.  
'Oops, sorry dear," He apologized quickly.  
"Watch where you're walking! I mean glass figurines are in and their easily breakable and expensive." She stated crossly. She was holding a sparkly glass shoe in her hand.  
"Sorry Dear." Jerome apologized again. Esme looked up in what light she had she noticed a stray hair sticking up. She licked her thumb and smoothed it down.  
"God, that was bothering me." She explained. Jerome felt her smooth hand slid over his face, he was watching it happen in motion. "My goodness, Jerome! Being tidy and trim is in right now and you're incredibly out! I'll fix it…." She sighed. First she straightened his neck tie, then she reaches her arms around him and re tucked in his shirt. He resisted the urge to hug her, he could smell her hair. Then starting at his shoulders she reached out her hands and smoothed out his suit dusting him off. He closed his eyes as her hands trailed down the front of him and then she did the same to his pants. "there." She said as she finished standing back up. He heard the noise of approaching feet and he did a small happy dance on his way to the front hallway. That was the most action he'd had in years. He thought to himself as he opened the door to three tired looking orphans. 


	5. A New Hope

Jerome was sitting with Esmé in her favorite sitting room. He loved their new children, Esmé loved them because they were in but Jerome wished they were his own. The Baudelaires walked into the room and sat down. They didn't seem happy about something. Jerome remembered they were like this after meeting Gunther. He didn't mention it because it would make Esmé unhappy and he wouldn't want to argue with her. He didn't want to argue with them either so he just smiled at them and offered them some parsley soda.  
"we aren't thirsty ,but thank you ,Jerome." Violet said her head in her hand. Jerome looked over at Esmé she had her feet up on the couch she was reading "What's In for the out people"  
"Esmé, what do you want me to make for dinner/' Jerome asked watching her eyes move quickly across the page.  
"hmmm… um… chicken and salad…" Esmé replied. Jerome grinned he cooked but Esmé made salads because she didn't like his so they would be in the kitchen together. Jerome got up to put the food in the oven.

Jerome pulled the chicken out of the oven and started moving them onto a plate when Esmé came in and took and bowl out of the cupboard. She tossed and salad. That's when he remembered the important phone call he'd received. 'Esmé, I got a few in calls today.' He started.  
'hmm…do tell.." she said with a grin.  
"Well, parsley soda served in martini glasses with a raspberry on a tooth pick, and happy couples who kiss in public. " he finished he smiled. He hap almost done a flip when he got that call. Esme dragged him every where in public.  
"Oh…" Esmé said quietly.  
"I think its cute." he added.  
"Yes, very." she said moving over to the table. He called the kids for dinner and looked a little bit happy at the thought of this. She would do anything to be in… 


	6. The Kiss

Esmé hadn't been anywhere near him when she went out for work and errands. The kissing happy couples wasn't working for him. Just as he thought Esmé had avoided being seen together with him in public she strolled into his room. This was a rare occurrence in itself.  
"Jerome, we have been invited over to the Madison's house for dinner." Esmé explained before turning on her heel and leaving.

Jerome grinned in glee, not only would they be seen together, but at the innest couples house. Surely Esmé would have to kiss him, he was her boss and she could get a raise just for being in. He hurried to the bathroom, the in dinner time was in half an hour. He had a quick shower and brushed his teeth. He went to quickly say good bye to kids before he met Esmé at the door.

Jerome's jaw dropped a slight bit as he saw Esmé. Black gowns were in for dinner parties and Esmé's was low cut with light ruffles on it. Her pearl necklace sat on her collar bone. She had left her hair down he loved it like that. Motioning him towards the door they made their descent down that stairs.

A short cab ride and a lot of small talk later he sat next to Esmé in a very fancy dining room. The Madison's had been making a big scene kissing all the time and sharing food. Esmé hadn't touched him. But then…  
A delicate hand touched his, it came up and touched the corner of his mouth. Esmé wiped a bit of food of him lovingly, with a smile that didn't reach her eyes. The hand was rested on his chin it pulled him closer. Somewhere in the distance he heard Esmé make a joke about him being slob. 'she is moving closer and yes…yes…here it is….' her lips touched his. They were warm and soft and wet, he could smell the flowery perfume of her hair. He reached out his hand and rested it on her neck. Jerome snapped out of slow motion, fireworks, goo goo ga ga mode and looked up as Mr. Madison said " Well ,Jerome, you sure are a lucky guy"  
"Yes…yes I am…" he said with a smile. He was the luckiest man on earth. 


	7. Someone New

Its been a long time but its finaly here. Part 7... I know another one is bad but ah... its ending soon.

Jerome had been sent for yellow paperclips. It was the day of the In auction and Esmé was busy so he went to get them without arguing. He had left early but all the shops were out of them. Finally he came to an in stationary store. He was walking down the yellow paperclip isle. The shelves were empty until he saw one lonely bow half way down the isle. He reached out to grab it but he bumped into someone else. "Sorry." He apologized.  
"No, I'm sorry I didn't see you." Apologized a young woman about his age with brunet ringlets and bright blue eyes. She took her hand away from the box. She was wearing a pinstriped sundress and white shoes. Jerome smiled. "Hello, uh...I'm Jerome Squalor." He offered her a hand to shake. She took it. "I'm Livvie La Crane." She smiled. "Nice to meet you. Are you going to then In Auction today?" Jerome asked trying to make conversation.  
"Yes. I take it you are, your wife organizes it. She's amazing." Livvie complemented. Jerome nodded. "you can have this." she said giving him the box. "I'll buy some at the auction today. " she smiled.  
Jerome smiled at nodded taking the box. "I'm sure Esmé will have some there. " He said. "Well. I have to go now. But maybe we could have a parsley soda together at the V.F.D?" She asked giving Jerome her card.  
"That's my favorite restaurant. " Jerome replied. "I would love to." She walked off down the isle and Jerome read her card. She owned a crystal figurine store. That's interesting…he though to himself as he paid for the a paper clips and looked at his watch. It was about time for The In Auction so he headed toward Velben Hall in a taxi.

It was the usual buzz. Talk of in things. Jerome drank his parsley soda trying not to openly cringe. He sat at a table and watched his wife on stage some. She was pretty. She was smiling a lot today. That's a good thing. Jerome looked over as someone else sat at his table. It was Livvie. "Hello." she greeted. "Hello." He said. "How are you? Having fun?" He asked. "Yes. Lots of great stuff. I haven't bought anything yet though. " she said. She took at sip of her soda and shuddered. Jerome saw here shudder from the corner of his eye.  
"Here," he passed her a bottle of water under the table, " switch it with that that's what I did. " He said. Livvie smiled. She poured her soda out into a pitcher and replaced it with water.  
"Thanks." she said. He sat and talked with her for a while then he got up to talk with his other friends until someone called him over. He spied his three orphans and was horrified to see them covered in ashes. 


	8. Kissing a Fool

Jerome watched the Baudelaires leave him after the auction. What a day. He held it in until he was in the pent house. No sooner had he walked though the door that he started crying….. Esmé his Esmé She was gone…there was no telling if she would ever come back… Oh he loved her so much. His wife left him….Did she ever love him? 

_You are far When I could have been your star You listened to people Who scared you to death, and from my heart Strange that you were strong enough To even make a start But you'll never find Peace of mind Til you listen to your heart_

Jerome went to bed. He sleep in his same lonely bed. He woke up the next morning and went to have breakfast…It was so quiet… It left him with his thoughts….How could I love someone that only cared about being in…..

_People You can never change the way they feel Better let them do just what they will For they will If you let them Steal your heart from you People Will always make a lover feel a fool But you knew I loved you We could have shown them all We should have seen love through_

All of this pain for her. She never even loved me…. She fooled me. I'm so blind. I never got to kiss her or touch her and she is my wife. I should have seen it coming. Why am I so stupid. She was worth your time though. She was beautiful and she was the girl for you… No she wasn't…

_Fooled me with the tears in your eyes Covered me with kisses and lies So goodbye But please don't take my heart_

I can't just sit here and feel lonely and be sad… I know I'll call Livvie…. Jerome picked up the phone and dialed. "hello?" Asked her cheery voice from the other end.  
"Hello, its Jerome Squalor." He greeted.  
"Oh hello! I was hoping you might call I'm so sorry about what happened at the auction yesterday.  
"Its okay." Jerome said with a smile "I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go for a cinnamon bun at the V.F.D?" Jerome asked. "I would love to! I'll meet you there in 10. Bye." Livvie said "That would be great see you soon." Jerome said and then hung up the phone.

_You are far I'm never gonna be your star I'll pick up the pieces And mend my heart Maybe I'll be strong enough I don't know where to start But I'll never find Peace of mind While I listen to my heart People You can never change the way they feel Better let them do just what they will For they will If you let them Steal your heart And people Will always make a lover feel a fool But you knew I loved you We could have shown them all_

Within a few minutes Jerome was sitting in a window table at The Veritable French Diner. She was pretty. He observed but not Esmé pretty. It seemed odd to be able to participate in a conversation. Esmé's usual ramblings left him speechless but she seemed to be asking him thing more than telling him things.

_But remember this Every other kiss That you ever give Long as we both live When you need the hand of another man One you really can surrender with I will wait for you Like I always do There's something there That can't compare with any other_

Jerome left Livvie later that day after lunch and a stroll along the city side. He did have sort of a thing for her but it wasn't the same kind of love that he had for Esmé. Esmé had something that made him smile. Esmé was horrible and yet he loved her even more….He said good bye to Livvie and went back to his empty house and sat in Esmé's room for a bit.

_You are far When I could have been your star You listened to people Who scared you to death, and from my heart Strange that I was wrong enough To think you'd love me too I guess you were kissing a fool You must have been kissing a fool_

"She must have been kissing a fool…."


End file.
